


untitled

by tunasmoothie



Category: aaaaaa - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is a self insert and i do NOT have the balls to put this in an actual tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunasmoothie/pseuds/tunasmoothie
Summary: gay time.





	untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah this isnt finished but like . i accidentally posted it and im too lazy to put it back in my drafts so *whip* u know

"cisco?"

if it was anyone else, he wouldve shooed them away or ignored them completely, being far too caught up in his work to talk. it was only that he could hear the familiar footsteps and 'tap tap' on the table, that cisco roused slightly out of his concentration on his work, though his eyes still trained firmly on his computer and notepad. he only offered a small hum in reply, jotting something down quickly in his notebook. the notebook was something leo got for cisco a little while after they got together, and after plenty of complaints from leo about how cisco would jot down his work on napkins and scrap paper. the notebook was relatively neat at first, but after a handful of months, it was already scrappy and tattered.

"you ready to head home yet? everyone already left, and i don't want you to make a habit of being a hermit in here." leo asked, nonchalantly peeking over the desk and gazing at the pages in the black notebook of what seemed near incomprehensible scientific equations and notations to any average person, and even leo only understood about half of what was written down. 

cisco exhaled, biting his lip and pausing for a moment, before quickly turning to his computer. "i, uhm... just- gimme like, another 20 minutes."

"cisco, you said that an hour and a half ago." leo said, exasperated. "i've been sitting around in the spare chair for forever now and my butt is starting to hurt." the boy sauntered over to behind the desk where cisco was seated, bending down by the hips and resting his elbows near the scattered pens and pencils. 

cisco momentarily paused, fingers stopping their erratic typing for cisco to glance in his boyfriend's direction, lifting his hand away from the keyboard to rest it upon leo's hand, gently rubbing his thumb against his skin. "please. 10 more minutes, at least. i'm all yours after that, alright?"

his tone was hardly biting, and it wasn't as if leo wasn't used to this. leo had adhd and cisco had autism, so they were both too familiar with burnouts, sensory overloads, and more often than not; hyper-fixations. but even still, it wasn't like it wasn't hard sometimes for one to remind the other that they were an actual human being that sometimes needed to go outside or rest, and occasionally be away from their projects or scientific discoveries. 

leo pursed his lips, huffing and drumming his fingers against the table. "remind me what're you working on?"

"it's ////. you remember the //, right?"

"hm."

"it's supposed to //. it's just-" he growled, scribbling out something aggressively on the paper, "taking a little while longer than i expected."

leo continued tapping at the table, watching cisco's fingers work nimbly, easily writing equations and calculations in seconds. it was all remarkable, even to the people working at star labs. 

"cisco?"

"leo?"

"have i ever told you how brilliant you are?" leo quipped, adjusting himself so he was not-so-subtly positioned closer to the taller boy, who did pause a little bit to try to hide his smile at the statement, flushing and mumbling a 'i think so,' in reply. leo grinned. compliments and validation were always a soft spot for cisco. after dante and eobard and hartley, he secretly craved any reassurance that he was good, that he was doing well and supported. and of course, his boyfriend always loved to exploit that craving, not just because they made him blush and squirm and smile shyly, but because more often then not, the whispered praise and casual reassurance were all true.

"mhm, and how talented and remarkable," leo leaned closer, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder affectionately, "and caring and handsome..." 

cisco struggled to bite back a bright smile, huffing a laugh and shaking his head, flipping through his notebook to keep himself occupied. "jeez, stop it."

leo raised a hand to his heart, offended. "but it's all true-! i wouldn't lie about you being such a magnificent engineer, or a hardworking and caring friend to everyone, would i?" he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek to emphasize the statement.

//

"what're-- hey, that's _cheating._ " cisco gasped, poorly stifling a squeal, his pen getting off track and drawing a messy line as he dropped it from his fingers. 

leo grinned against cisco's skin, nuzzling against his jaw and pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin there. his hands traveled around his boyfriend's torso, caressing his arms, chest, stomach, anything he could get his hands on. 

cisco leaned his head back, letting out a breathy laugh as his fingers intertwined with leo's, whose hand was rested over cisco's heart, massaging gently. "okay, _okay,_ point taken." cisco said, letting his head turn towards leo and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

leo chuckled, turning the office chair that his boyfriend was sitting in so he could properly meet his eyes, cupping his cheek in one hand. "oh, clever cisco? giving up already?" cisco rolled his eyes, letting out a mock exasperated sigh. "i know, it's just my boyfriend wouldn't leave me alone. _so_ needy." 

at that, leo let out a loud laugh, and cisco felt his heart swell in his chest, and he couldn't help but laugh along with him, letting his boyfriend's head fall onto his chest.

"you'll have to introduce me to him sometime. sounds like a real treat." leo grinned, tangling his fingers in cisco's thick hair, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips that was more like a press of smiles against each other.

"yeah," cisco smiled after pulling away, nuzzling their noses together, "he's incredible."


End file.
